Lucifer (SIN)
Origin: SIN: Nanatsu No Taizai Alias/Aka: The First Sin, Pride, Luci Classification: Angel (Formerly), Fallen Angel, Demon, Demon Lord of Pride Threat level: God Age: Unknown, Likely Hundreds or Thousands of Years Old Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, & 4; Demon Lords are stated to live forever and they can be resurrected back with a Virgin Sacrifice as seen with Maria and Lucifer), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can regenerate wounds that can be fatal for her), Enhanced Senses, Invisibility (Angels are invisible to Humans), Flight, Aura, Mind Manipulation (Demon Lords and Angels can control minds easily and Lucifer was shown to mindhax doctors and nurses in the hospital even while weakened), Empathic Manipulation (Due to her control over the sin of Pride, she can make others prideful as well as mess with their feelings), Magic, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Can teleport herself as well as different objects), Soul Manipulation & Non-Physical Interaction (One of the basic requirements of being a Demon Lord is to gather souls as followers by exploiting their weaknesses and sins. Lucifer was able to collect 100 million souls overnight and was stated to collect the souls of the entire world if she wanted to), Empowerment (Demon Lords get empowered by their respective sins and Lucifer, being a Demon Lord of Pride, gets empowered whenever there is an abundance of Pride nearby), Energy Manipulation & Energy Projection (Demon Lords are capable of manipulating and projecting energy beams), Forcefield Creation, Blood Manipulation (Gave her Angel Blood to Maria), Matter Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal & Biological Manipulation (Removed the heart of Maria without causing her pain and stated that as long as she has the heart, Maria would live forever thereby granting her Immortality), Healing (Healed and closed the gaping wound of Maria's chest after taking away her heart), Body Control (Can control others' bodies), Shapeshifting, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Resurrection (Resurrected herself when she swapped her heart with Maria. Can also Resurrect others via Angel Blood as shown when she brought Maria Totsuka back to life), Summoning (Can summon weapons), Resistances to Heat Manipulation (Can resist and survive in high temperature environments), Electricity Manipulation (Can resist Electrical Attacks), Ice Manipulation (Cocytus, the lowest level of Hell, freezes everything, yet Lucifer was unaffected), Empathic Manipulation (Demon Lords resist each others sins and Lucifer could fight Asmodeus without getting affected by her Lust), Holy Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Michael's Longinus attack due to having the blood of an Angel, a Human, and a Demon Lord within her) Physical strength: Likely Planet Level+ (Easily shattered the Legendary Sword "Dainsleif" wielded by Belial who is the 2nd strongest of the Sins and was amped) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Likely Planet+ (Even in her Weakened state, she managed to defeat Satan and can contend with Michael. Was stated to also being capable of destroying Belphagor's Game World which is an alternate dimension of unknown size and at full power she defeated Belial even though the latter was Armoured with Gnosis and was stated to be Superior to all the other Sins) Durability: Likely Planet+ (Withstood her falldown unscathed and even at a weakened state, she tanked attacks from Satan. Was confident that she would come out triumphant from an attack that would have destroyed the entirety of Belphagor's Game World) Speed: Relativistic+ (Flew from Earth to Moon in less than a minute and can easily Dodge/React to Satan' attacks even in a weakened Intelligence: Genius (Noted to excel in pretty much everything she tries. Former leader of the Seven Virtues of God. Planned out the defeat of Belial in a strategic manner which no one could initially understand) Stamina: Very High Range: Planetary Weakness: None Notable Standard Equipment: Her Spear/Staff Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Busty babe Category:BB:HC Category:SIN: Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Threat level God Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Magic user